Pride and Joy
by Jude Quincy
Summary: Kris went to Europe with Kerry. Almost a year later, she returns to find everything different. Well, almost everything.
1. The Only Place That Feels Like Home

**Pride and Joy**

---

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! I'm back and with a vengeance! This is my first Wildfire fanfic and I hope you like it!

A Quick Back-story...This takes place almost 9 months after the Breeder's. Wildfire won and became the most-talked about horse around. Kris ended up going to Europe with Kerry. Davis and Raintree Farms followed her progress for 2 months, but then Kris mysteriously disappeared. No one has heard from her since.

Anyway, on with the fic!  
-Jude Q

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Wildfire. (sob)

---

**Chapter One--The Only Place That Feels Like Home**

---

Kris walked slowly up the gravel path to the Ritter's front door. It was close to midnight, but she needed to rest--badly--and she didn't know where else to go. She noticed her trailer wasn't in the yard anymore, and she wished she knew where it was.

Kris wasn't sure if she should knock, walk in, or find somewhere else to spend the night. She lifted her hand, ready to knock when the door opened.

"Kris?" Matt was standing in the doorframe wearing only a pair of black boxers.

"Hey," she said meekly, diverting her eyes from his half-naked body.

"Oh, God. Sorry." He grabbed a long black coat from the rack next to the door and pulled it on quickly.

"It's fine." She laughed nervously.

"Wow, come in." Matt led her through the door, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "When did you get back?"

Kris looked around. The house looked exactly the same as it had when she had left for Europe. "Actually, I've been back for a few months." Matt shut the door and offered to take her coat. Kris pealed it off slowly, handing it over to him shyly. He took it and draped it over the back of the recliner. He turned around to face her, his eyes widening as he looked at her.

"Whoa, Kris!" Matt pointed at her swollen midsection. "Are you...?" She nodded, not meeting his eyes and secretly wishing she still had her coat on.

"Yeah. I'm due in two weeks." Kris glanced around, visibly uncomfortable.

"God, sit down! What am I thinking? Get off your feet!" He ushered his old friend over to the couch, settling her down gently.

"Thanks," she muttered.

He sat down next to her. "So, tell me about it." She shook her head. "Come on, Kris. I know you. You need to talk about it." Her set a hand on her knee.

Kris took a deep breath and began her story, "After Wildfire won the Breeder's, Kerry took me to Paris. We, uh...yeah." Matt nodded, eyebrows scrunched into a tight line above his dark eyes. "But then, nothing happened. He was still sweet to me, but he said we should just go back to being agent and jockey.

"I thought nothing about it at the time, because I was going into the French circuit and I didn't know how much time I would have for a boyfriend. I don't know how much you heard, but I wasn't doing all that great. I hadn't been feeling well and my racing suffered.

"Two months after I got to Europe, Kerry convinced me to go to the doctor. She told me that I was pregnant. I had to stop riding. I flew home the next day and Kerry said he'd come home in a couple days after he figured business out for us. I haven't seen him since.

"I've been living in a hotel near Oakland, but yesterday, Kerry called and said that he's stuck in Europe with a new jockey." Kris could feel the tears in her eyes. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to cry about this anymore. Kerry wasn't worth it. But after talking to Matt, she realized she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I'm due in two weeks, so I took a cab _here_. I didn't know where else to go." By now, the tears were flowing quickly down Kris' tanned cheeks. Matt pulled her into an embrace.

"Kris, you're always welcome here. You know that." She wiped her eyes dry and forced a smile.

"Thanks, Matt. You're a great friend. I really missed you while I was in Europe."

"We missed you, too, Kris." Matt ruffled her hair gently, glad to have his friend back.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind me staying here?" she asked tentatively and Matt nodded. "Do you guys still have my trailer?"

"Yeah, it's back by the horse barn." Kris stood up slowly, pushing herself off the couch with great effort. "But I think you should stay in the house tonight."

"You sure Jean won't mind? I don't want to intrude my first night back..."

"Of course not. She'd be thrilled you're back." Matt smiled at her and for the first time in months, Kris truly felt at ease. "You'll have to sleep on the couch, but..."

"No, that's okay. Thanks, Matt." He stood and walked into the hallway, returning with a handful of blankets.

"It's no problem," he insisted. "Here, let me tuck you in." He let her lay down, then spread a sheet and a comforter over her body.

"Matt, you really are too great, you know that right." Kris smiled at her friend, glad to be back at Raintree.

"Good night, Kris."

" 'Night, Matt." He walked up the stairs, heading back to his bedroom.

"Hey, there." A soft voice greeted him from his bed. He looked up at her, grinning sleepily.

"Hey, Gillian," he muttered, tugging off the coat and climbing back into bed.

"We're you right? Was someone out there?"

"Uh, yeah. Kris." Matt slouched down under the covers.

"The jockey?" Gillian questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah..."

"Why?" Matt took a deep breath._ Should I tell her? She'll figure it out when she sees her anyway._

"She's having a baby," he admitted.

Gillian sat up quickly, eyes wide. "She's what?"

"In two weeks."

"Wow," she collapsed against the backboard of the bed. "Whose is it?"

Matt paused only for a second. "Kerry's."

Gillian gasped. "That _dog_," she muttered under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing...Is he still her agent?" Matt nodded. "That's so...unprofessional."

"Gillian," he warned.

She changed the subject quickly, not wanting to get into a fight with Matt this late at night. "Does Junior know?"

Matt shook his head. "I don't think so."

"Wow...This is crazy!" Gillian slumped back in bed, before sitting up again and looking Matt right in the eyes. "Little Kris?"

"She not that little," he commented and she snorted to herself. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

---

Kris opened her eyes, sleep still on her mind. Her baby had kept her awake all night, tap-dancing on her bladder. She groaned and rubbed her eyes, sitting up slowly.

The sun was barely over the horizon and streaks of light were just beginning to peak in the windows. Kris stood and walked toward the door, pulling on her shoes. She took her time as she waddled out to the stables, only one thing on her mind.

Wildfire's head was resting on the door to his stall. Tottering over to him, Kris reached out the pet her horse. Wildfire took a step back, whinnying at her. She opened the stall door and walked in. "Come on. Don't be like that. _Matt_ let me back, no problem."

"Kinda wish he had asked first." Jean's voice behind Kris startled her. She looked over her shoulder and saw Matt's mom in the doorway to the stables. Jean smiled warmly, "But I'm glad you're back."

Kris turned around completely and Jean's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, um..." Kris wrapped her arms around herself and looked away, embarrassed.

"Uh, Matt didn't mention that." Jean was in shock.

"I thought Kris would want to tell people." The two women turned around as Matt joined them in the stables. "I didn't think she would want me to blab about it to everyone."

"Matt," Kris grinned and rested her hands on her belly, a motherly glow about her, "they'd figure it out as soon as they saw me." Matt's mother smiled at Kris, realizing how wonderful Kris would be as a mom.

"Well, you look good. When are you due?" Jean asked. Once she had gotten over the shock of Kris coming back, pregnant, she was ready to become maternal again. It had been so long since she had been the mother of a young child, she was excited to take care of Kris.

"Two weeks," Kris replied.

"Well, then there's not much time left to plan, is there?" she gushed. Kris looked at Matt, a bit uncomfortable. Jean took a step back, realizing she was scaring Kris a little. "Sorry. Um, how's Wildfire?"

Kris frowned, though glad the subject had changed. "He won't even let me near him."

"He probably thinks you had left him for good. It's confusing now that you're back after so long." Kris nodded and Matt walked toward her and Wildfire. The horse snorted and trotted even further back. Kris sighed and left the stall, Matt closing it behind her. "It'll just take some time for...everyone to get used to you being around again."

"What do you mean by that?" Kris demanded. An awkward silence settled between them.

"Matt, why don't you go check up on Gillian?" Jean suggested, changing the subject.

Kris perked up instantly. "Are you going to Davis Farms?" she asked eagerly.

"Uh, no," Matt said uncomfortably. "Actually, Junior never sold."

Kris' eyes widened. "Then, where's Gillian?"

"Probably still in bed." Pablo's voice floated from behind the three of them. She spun around, a wide smile on her face at the sight of her old friend. "She's not a morning person. Never could have run a horse stable."

"Pablo!" she screamed.

"Welcome home, Kris." He gestured at her abdomen, raising his bushy eyebrows. She smiled self-consciously and wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach.

Jean grinned, glad that Kris was happy about all of this. "Matt, did you want to go get Gillian and warn her of our guest?"

"She knows," Matt replied matter-of-factly.

"Wait, I'm confused. Gillian didn't buy Davis Farms, but she's still in the States?" Kris scrunched up her forehead, perplexed.

Jean and Pablo both looked at Matt, waiting for him to answer. "Yeah, um...she's actually staying at Raintree. You see, we're, uh...engaged..."

"You and Gillian? Wow, congratulations! So, whatever happened to her buying Junior's part of Davis Farms?"

"Junior backed out at the last minute. He said he couldn't give up such a big part of himself," Matt explained. Kris smiled, her heart warming. "He and Dani are running Davis Farms now. Dani's on the books and Junior is running the stables."

"How is he?" Kris asked earnestly. "Junior, I mean."

Matt smiled. "He's...good. It's nice to see him back into horses again." She nodded.

"Kris!" Jean interrupted. "Let's get you back up to the house. You and Wildfire can make up later. _You_ need to get some rest."

"Actually," Kris looked between Pablo and the two Ritter's. "Could someone take me to Davis Farms? I'd like to see...it, again."

Jean and Pablo shared a look. "I can," Matt volunteered.

"Thanks." Kris glanced at Jean. "Then I promise to come home and rest."

The two of them got into Matt's car without another word. Kris buckled her seatbelt as Matt pulled out onto the road. Within a matter of minutes, they were at the Davis' property.

Kris took a deep breath and looked around. Just like Raintree, it was exactly like it had been before she had left. Matt put the car into park and glanced at her.

"Did you want me to come in with you?" he offered. She shook her head and sighed.

"I need to do this alone."

Matt nodded. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kris got out of the car carefully and started toward the door.

_This is it,_ she thought, wondering what she was going to tell Junior. _Oh, my God. You know what? This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come back to Raintree...and to Junior. This is only going to end bad._

Kris turned around and began to waddle back to the car when a voice from behind stopped her.

"Kris?"

---

**A/N:** Voila! Chapter 1 is done and delivered hot and fresh to you! Hope you liked it.

Leave me a review, please. I'd love to hear from you guys so I know if I should continue.

Until next time,  
JQ.


	2. Some Secrets Were Meant to Be Told

**A/N: **Hey, everyone! Thanks for the support. Since it's the first chapter and my first Wildfire fic, I'm gonna be totally annoying and respond to everyone here. :3

**wannabejockey101** - Thanks for being my first review! I know, Kris is only twenty years old and about to have her first child. TT So sad.

**GreenEyedBabe09** - Thanks. I went through each character and wrote down how I'd think they'd react. I thought Jean would miss having a girl around. :-)

**mowrocks** - If it makes you feel any better, I hate Kris and Kerry together, too. Have fun with this chapter (and the next one will be your favorite!)…that's all I'm going to say. (wink)

**Petra** - Hey, there:3 Glad you liked it. It's weird not _writing_ Instant Star. But could you see this storyline working with IS? (I am a HUGE freak when it comes to keeping everyone EXACTLY in character, and I think it would have been tough.) Anyway, glad you liked it. And…yeah, I guess I _do_ like people popping up out of nowhere. lol.

**xox junior xox**- First of all, gotta give you props on the name. I'm loving it! (squeal) Anyway…Aww, shucks! (blush) You're too kind. Here's more!

**WiiLDFIRE87** - I have done SOOO much research to write this. That's why it's taken me so long to post it. (I've wanted to write this for a week now!) So, yeah, I think "waddles" is a good word. Thanks, and I'm glad you liked it.

**clois4life** - Shortest review on this story goes to…..clois4life! j/k. I loved it. Anyway, thanks for the support and I hope you like this update!

**Fortunetellers Melody**- I love being called JQ, lol! Awww, you called me fabulous! (blushes) That's too kind. I write for people like you! Consider it continued! God Bless you too, JQ.

SPECIAL THANKS TO…**Fortunetellers Melody**, **GreenEyedBabe09**, and **wannabejockey101**who all added this story to their favorites!

Last, but not least, this chapter goes out to a big fan (probably my biggest!)…**PETRA**! She's stuck with me for all of my Instant Star fic and now has come to support me here!

(From now on, favorite review gets the dedication…and dedication gets a sneak preview of the new chapter before it gets posted!)

Without any further ado…Here's chapter two! (heh, I rhymed!)

---

**Chapter Two--Some Secrets Were Meant to Be Told**

---

Kris turned around slowly. "Kris?" Junior repeated. He was standing in the door to the Davis mansion, a perplexed look on his face.

"Hi," she said weakly, not meeting his eyes.

Junior's eyes widened as he looked at her. She was still as beautiful as she was when she had left him---maybe even more so, if that was possible. But her swollen belly was what had caught him off guard.

"I'm pregnant," she announced, as if reading his mind. "Can I come in?"

Junior opened the door without a word, holding it open for her as she waddled into his house. He ushered her over to his couch, sitting across from her. She laid her coat next to her, fiddling with the zipper. He waited for her to start talking, not quite sure if he knew what to say to her.

"Before you ask, it's Kerry's. It happened right after we got to France." Tears were already beginning to burn in her eyes. _This isn't good._ "He's still there. In Europe, I mean. He's working with a new jockey...Caitlin."

Junior was silent, a hurt look etched into his face. It killed Kris to look at him and tell him this story, but she knew she had to. He deserved to know. Tears flowed freely down her face, but she didn't let it stop her.

"Let me start from the beginning." And so she did. She told him everything from when she left to when she got back, never leaving anything out. And Junior just sat there and watched her cry, a wounded look on his face the entire time.

"And I just...I don't think I can do this, Junior. I can't raise a kid on my own! Kerry doesn't even care about me! He said he loved me, and now he's leaving me to raise our child alone. I'm twenty years old. How can I raise a kid on my own?"

Junior sighed and moved next to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, stroking her hair. "Shhh, Kris. You won't have to. You have Matt, you have Jean and Pablo. And you have me." She looked up into his eyes, tears dripping slowly.

"Do you mean that?" she whimpered.

"Of course." He smiled at her, glad to have her back in his arms. _I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances._ "This is not what you need right now. What you need is to get some rest and calm down."

She nodded, "You're the best, Junior. I missed you the most when I was gone." He smirked.

"There's a spare bedroom down the hall on the left, if you want to get some rest," he offered.

"I can't. Matt's waiting for me outside."

"He is?" Junior asked and Kris nodded. "Tell him he can go home, then. You need to relax. He can tell everyone to come visit you here."

Kris looked nervous, thinking about spending more time with Junior. He sensed her apprehension.

"Just for now, okay? You don't need to be moving around so much. Take it easy, at least until you have that baby." She nodded and stood slowly.

"Thanks, Junior." She made her way carefully down the hall and disappeared into a doorway a little ways down. Once he heard the door close softly, Junior collapsed into the couch.

_God, what has he done to her? She used to be so carefree and fun loving. Now she's paranoid and hurt all the time. She's scared out of her mind and she has no idea what to do. How could anyone leave her to care for herself and that baby alone? Who in their right mind could leave that girl in the first place?_

Junior stood and walked outside, making his way to Matt's car. His best friend eyed him suspiciously. "Where's Kris?" he asked, looking at the front door.

"She's inside, sleeping. She...she told me everything. With Kerry and the baby. She's pretty exhausted, not to mention hurt...really bad."

"Kerry really messed her up, big time," Matt commented.

"She's gonna stay here for a bit, just to rest up. You can tell everyone to come visit her here, if they want."

Matt nodded, frowning at his friend. "Are you okay, man?"

Junior sighed, "Not really. I knew Kerry was bad news from the beginning. It kills me to see her so hurt and alone."

"You still love her, don't you?" Matt asked. Junior looked away, not answering. "I'll tell everyone to stop by here if they want to see her, okay?" Junior nodded and Matt started the car up, pulling away.

Junior went back inside, heading to his kitchen for a bite to eat, when he heard a soft ringing noise coming from the living room. He walked over to the couch and eyed Kris' coat. The sound was definitely coming from in there.

Junior reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone, checking the caller ID.

_Kerry._

The ringing stopped and the phone buzzed, signaling a new voicemail. Curiosity was too much. He pressed '1' and listened to her message.

"Kris, it's Kerry. Sorry I haven't been in touch lately. Caitlin's been keeping me busy here in Europe. Anyway, I'm making a quick stop back in the States tomorrow, just for one day. So, I thought I'd check up on you and Baby Connolly." Kerry's laughed filled the phone before he went on, "I'm sure you're back at Raintree since you're due soon. So, unless I hear otherwise, I'll stop by there tomorrow. Bye."

Junior hung up the phone, fury filling him.

_How dare he call her! How dare he visit her!_

---

Matt stepped inside his house, closing the door behind him. Gillian was still in her pajamas, sipping coffee at the table.

"How is she?" she asked.

"She's exhausted...and worried, sad. She's staying at Davis Farms for now. She was too tired to come home." Matt collapsed at the table across from his fiancée, sighing. "You know, Kerry really did a number on her. She's going to have this baby and she'll be all alone. All because he can't be honest with her. She's hanging on to this hope that he's coming back. If she could just let him go, someone could be there to take his spot as the baby's father."

Gillian set her coffee down. "Kerry's not coming back?"

"I don't think so. He has a new jockey in Europe and he's staying there. But he keeps letting Kris think there's a change he's coming back to be with her and the baby. She can't let go of him. All because he can't own up to what he's done and tell her the truth." Matt leaned forward on the table, eyes blazing. "Y'know, I hate that more than anything. People who aren't honest."

Gillian felt tears coming to her eyes. "Matt."

"What's wrong, Gill?" he asked, voice tender.

"Matt, I have to tell you something. You're probably not going to like me after I tell you, but you and Kris deserve to know."

"Gillian, you're scaring me. What is it?" Matt sounded a bit worried.

"Do you remember when I got Kris a spot in the Breeder's?" she began.

"Yes..."

"Well, I did that because...Kerry came to me. He said that I was being childish not letting Kris in because of our history." Tears were trickling from her eyes. "One thing led to another, and..."

"Gillian, you...?"

"Matt, it didn't mean anything, I promise!" she insisted. Matt stood up, chair flying back behind him.

"How could you _do_ this to me! _And_ to Kris!" Matt glowered at her, before storming out, slamming the door behind him. He drove to Davis Farms in record time, getting out of his car and running to the front door.

He pounded fiercely on the solid oak door, an echo sounding with each punch. Within a matter of seconds, the door flung open, revealing an angry Junior.

"What the hell are you doing, man? You're gonna wake Kris!"

"Good, 'cause I need to talk to her!" Matt looked over Junior's shoulder, searching for her.

"Not now, she's---"

"What's all the noise?" Kris' soft voice floated up from behind them. Junior spun around and watched her pad over to them, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Hi, Matt."

"Kris, I need to talk to you. Now." Matt shoved his way past Junior into the house.

"Sure, come on it," Junior said sarcastically, closing the door.

"Kris, sit down. This is going to...shock you." He steered her toward the couch, sitting down across from her.

She sat down, glancing at him nervously. "Matt, you're freaking me out. What's going on?" Junior took a seat next to her.

"I...Gillian just told...Gillian and Kerry slept together," he said finally.

"Matt, I know. They dated before me." Kris yawned. "You woke me up for that?"

"No, you don't understand. That's how you got the spot in the Breeder's. Kerry went to her. And they slept together."

It took a second to register. Then Kris' eyes widened and she lost control. "He _what_! Then he slept with _me too_! What's _wrong_ with me!" Kris burst into tears. Junior put an arm around her, glaring at Matt.

"Why would you tell her this, now of all times?"

"She had a right to know," Matt spat. "What if he comes back and wants to be a father?"

"You know what?" Kris said, tears still flooding from her eyes. "He's not coming back. I'm stuck with his baby and he's probably never coming back."

"Actually," Junior sounded very sheepish. "He is."

"What?" Kris said, shocked.

"He called your cell phone while you were asleep. I didn't answer it, but I did check your voicemail. I'm sorry, but I had to know what was going on. He's coming back to Raintree tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" she choked out in disbelief. She was too shocked, sad, and angry to care that Junior had checked her voicemail. All that mattered was finding a way to avoid Kerry.

Up until that very moment, Kris was sure she had wanted Kerry to come back. She knew she couldn't do this alone. But now that she knew what kind of man he could be, she wasn't sure she wanted him to be the father of her child.

Plus, she liked having Matt, Jean, and Pablo back in her life. Before she had met Kerry, they were the closest thing to a family she had ever had. Then she had left them behind. She was starting to realize how big of a mistake that had been.

She was also starting to remember why she had fallen in love with Junior. He was sweet and warm. And he cared about her, too. She couldn't for the life of herself remember why she had wanted to be with Kerry. And now she was regretting ever letting Junior go.

Now, she was going to give birth to a son fathered by a man she no longer loved--and wasn't sure she ever truly loved in the first place. And she wasn't sure how she was going to do it. She wanted the baby to grow up in a loving family, with a mother _and_ a father. But she didn't want Kerry to have any part of that.

"Kris?" Junior's voice brought her back to reality.

"What am I going to do?" she asked timidly.

"Do you want to see him?" Matt questioned bluntly.

She shook her head. "I don't want him anywhere near this baby. Ever again."

"I have a plan," Junior said finally. "Stay here with me." Matt and Kris both eyed him, confused.

"And what will that do?" his best friend asked.

"Matt, you tell everyone at Raintree to tell Kerry that they haven't seen Kris since she left for Europe. He'll leave, and Kris can go back to getting ready for the baby to come--in peace."

"What do you think?" Matt asked her.

Kris looked between the two of them, not quite sure what to do.

---

**A/N: **End chapter two:3 What do you think Kris is gonna do? Will she hide from Kerry or will she change her mind and want to see him? Find out next time!

Review, please!

Love,  
JQ.

(PS: Good news first!Wildfire season finale tonight! It's gonna be so good. I think there is a Krunior kiss!

Bad news, I found out I have the flu AND strep throat, so I am super sick and home from school. However, that also brings good news, because I am home with nothing to do... so I've been writing! You might see another chapter up before the new episode tonight...But definitely one after!

MY INSTANT STAR CD'S ARE COMING IN TODAY! I AM SOOO EXCITED!)


	3. A Stolen Kiss Has Come Too Late

**A/N **- I'm back guys :-) This chapter's a bit short. I had to set up the next chapter. So...

Only one thing to say...**Krunior fans, enjoy this chapter!** :3 That's all I'll say!

---

Chapter Three -- A Stolen Kiss Has Come Too Late

---

Kris looked down at her lap. "Okay," she muttered.

"Okay!" Matt clapped his hands once and stood up. "I'll tell everyone the plan."

Junior walked him to the door, leading him outside. "Thanks, man. For helping out."

"No problem, buddy. What are friends for, right?" Matt smiled.

"See you later?"

"Of course." Matt hopped into his car, starting the engine. "I'll bring everyone over after dinner, okay?"

Junior rested his arm on the top of the vehicle. "Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you and Gillian okay?" Matt shrugged and pulled out of Davis Farms' driveway. "Okay." Junior made his way back inside, sitting back next to Kris on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Junior," she greeted him.

He shifted uncomfortably next to her. "For what?"

"For everything. Going to Europe with Kerry. Coming back pregnant. Making you deal with all of this." She sniffled, tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey," Junior pulled her close to his body, stroking her shoulder, "Shhh...it's gonna be okay. I promise."

"How is going to be okay!" Kris sobbed. "I'm twenty years old and I'm having a baby fathered by my agent! _How_ am I gonna be okay?"

"Kris, hey. Calm down. Hey," he consoled, pulling her away from him just enough to look into her eyes. "I'm here for you."

"Thanks," she muttered through her tears.

Junior pulled her into an embrace. "I love you," he muttered under his breath. Kris wiped away her tears, sniffling.

She sat back a bit, smiling at him. "You're too sweet to me." Junior's face was completely solemn. Leaning in, he pressed his lips softly against hers, kissing her tenderly.

Kris pulled back suddenly. "Junior..."

He groaned, leaning back against the couch and running his hands through his hair. "I'm sorry. Totally inappropriate."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just...not..." Kris deflated back into a sobbing mess. "I should never have come back in the first place. It was a big mistake." She pushed herself off the couch.

"Kris, wait." Junior grabbed a hold of her hand.

She looked down at him. "What?"

"I'm glad you came back." She smiled at him. "Come here."

Junior sat her back down next to him, setting his hand on top of hers, on her knee. "Kris, I'm sorry I kissed you. You're nine months pregnant with another man's baby and I'm hitting on you. I was totally out of line."

Kris held up a hand. "No, you---"

"No, let me finish." She nodded. "I promise not to cross that line again. I just want to be able to take care of you. Make sure you and that baby are safe and healthy. After that, well...maybe I won't screw it up this time. We'll see..." They shared a smile and he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You really are too sweet to me."

Junior smirked. "That's what I hear." She pushed him playfully, before leaning back into him and sighing deeply.

"I'm in big time aren't I?" she confessed.

He twirled his fingers through her hair gently. "Look, Kris. I know Kerry messed you up pretty badly. Getting you pregnant and then making you deal with everything alone. But I want you to know that you can trust me. I'll do whatever I can for you and this baby." Junior rubbed her swollen belly affectionately. "Doctor's visits, midnight cravings, whatever. I'm your man."

"I know," she mumbled, leaning back into him, completely comfortable. "Junior, you're the best."

---

Matt stepped into his house, looking around for his mother. "Mom!" he called. "Mom!"

Jean's head popped around the corner, a distressed look on her face. "Matt!" she greeted him, her voice fake. "Sure, I can help you in the kitchen." She snuck over to him, stealing glances over her shoulder.

"Mom, what's with the spy act?" Matt questioned.

"It's Kerry!" she replied in a hushed whisper.

"Kerry?" he choked out. "In our living room?"

"Yeah, he showed up a couple minutes ago, looking for Kris. I said she was out with you. I didn't know what else to say. He said he was coming to surprise her and take her out." Jean swallowed hard, obviously nervous. "Todd's in there with him, trying to keep him busy."

"No, I'm not, Mom. I escaped." Todd joined them, sitting at the table.

Matt rolled his eyes at his little brother. "Mom, Kris doesn't want to see him. She didn't even want him to know she was here. She's staying with Junior at Davis Farms until Kerry's gone."

"Sorry," she cringed. "I didn't know."

"I know, I know." He started to pace. "We need to come up with a plan."

They were both silent for a moment. Then Jean raised her finger, "I got it. I got it. We'll just say she left."

Matt rolled his eyes at his mother. "Come on, Mom. Like you would let her leave nine months pregnant?"

"True, true...But do you have anything better?" she asked.

"Is there a problem in here?" The two Ritter's spun around at the sound of a new voice in the room. Kerry was standing in the doorway, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Uh, no. We...um..." Matt looked around, wishing he was better in situations like this.

"Is Kris with you, Matt? I really need to talk to her." Kerry glanced around.

"Uh, no...She's out..."

"You just a let a nine-month pregnant woman wander around alone? What if she goes into labor?"

"Um..." Matt was at a loss.

"Actually, Kerry. The truth is..." Jean began, not much better than her son at this.

"The truth is, Kerry," a new voice chimed in. The three of them looked to the back door, where Gillian was standing. "I gave her a ride somewhere else. Somewhere _away_ from you."

Kerry sneered at his ex-girlfriend. "Just like you, Gillian. Always messing things up for me."

"Actually, Kerry. You do a damn fine good job of that on your own," she retorted.

"Gillian, where is she?" he asked, taking a step toward her.

"Safe from you." She smirked.

"Why, you little---"

"Stay away from her, Connolly," Matt warned, glaring at him.

"Guys, guys," Jean said. "Calm down."

Kerry spun around and stalked toward her. "I'll be calm when I know where my girlfriend is!" He was starting to scare Jean. She had never seen this side of him and she wasn't sure she liked it.

"Get away from my mother," Matt snarled, getting in Kerry's face. "Or I'll make you."

Kerry stepped back, a malicious grin on his face. "Just tell me where Kris is, and I'll leave all of you alone." There was a long silence as none of them wanted to speak.

"She's with Junior. At Davis Farms."

---

**A/N **- Ahhh! Who told:3 Find out next time on "Pride and Joy"... :-)

Review, please! It makes me write faster!

-JQ-


	4. Be With Me Tonight

**A/N **- Hey, everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love you all to pieces! Special thanks go out to **Diane Langley**. Big thanks to you, because you complimented me on the thing I try to do the most when I write--keeping people in character.

If there is one thing I hate, it's reading a story and realizing that this would NEVER happen with the characters as they are written. It's much more of a challenge (and super fun!) to come up with and work with storylines that work with the characters as they are.

So…enough ranting. And thanks to Diane Langley, who tells me in every review how well I kept them in character. You rock, and I love you for it!

Everyone else, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this update!

**-JQ-**

---

Chapter Four -- Be With Me Tonight

---

Everyone turned to look at the table, where Todd was seated, looking both ashamed and worried.

Kerry smiled at the young boy. "Thanks, Todd." Without another word, he glared at the rest of them and stalked out the front door. Moments later, they all heard his car peel out of the driveway.

"Todd!" Matt scolded, anger rising in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Matt. He kept going at Mom," he whimpered, obviously scared.

"I could have protected her. Now you've put Kris in danger."

"I didn't mean to. I'm sorry." Todd looked down.

"Matt," Jean set her hand on his shoulder. "Don't take this out on your brother. We need to call Junior and see if he can keep Kris safe."

"You're right," Gillian piped up from the doorway.

"Stay out of this," Matt warned, directing his rage at her.

"Don't take it out on Gillian either, Matt. She's on our side," Jean scolded her son.

"Is she?" he retorted, heading to the living room phone. He dialed the Davis number quickly, waiting for Junior to answer.

"Hello?"

"Get Kris out of the house."

"What?" He sounded very confused. "Matt? That you?"

"Junior, listen to me. Is Kris there?"

"Yeah, man. She's asleep next to me. Lookin' pretty cute too."

"Junior, stop. Kerry is on his way over."

"I know. He'll be here in the morning. Did you talk to everyone?"

"No, you don't understand." Matt heard a faint sound over the phone.

"Hang on, Matt. Someone's at my door."

"Junior, wait!" he screamed into the phone, but it was no use. Junior had already set down the phone.

---

Junior lifted Kris' head off his shoulder and walked to the door, opening it slowly. "Hello?"

"Hey." Junior's eyes narrowed as he saw his visitor.

"What are you doing here, Connolly?" he accused.

"To get Kris."

Junior laughed maliciously. "Fat chance." He started to shut the door, but the other man reached out a hand and stopped him.

"Junior, she's my girlfriend. And she's pregnant with _my_ baby. It's my right to see her." Junior glanced back over his shoulder to where Kris was sleeping. He stepped out onto his porch, closing the door quietly behind him.

"And it's my right to kick your ass," he said, eyebrows furrowed in anger. "How _dare_ you come back here?"

Kerry took a deep breath. "I need to see her, Junior. I need to explain to her what happened."

"You've had nine months to explain what happened. She doesn't want to see you." Junior crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course she does. I'm the father to her baby! Our baby."

"You will _never_ be the father to that child. Ever," he growled, leaning into Kerry's face heatedly. "Now, go away. And leave Kris alone."

"Make me," he taunted, a sarcastic grin on his face.

"I would. Except killing you would probably wake Kris up." Junior took a step back and spit on the ground in between the two of them. "Get off my property. Now."

Kerry took a step toward the door. "Junior, I need to see her."

"Connolly, before Breeder's, when you brainwashed Kris and took her away from all of us, I kept my mouth shut. She needed to learn for herself that you did _not_ have her best interests in mind. And then you took her to Europe and got her pregnant.

"Now, I could almost have forgiven you for that if you had helped her out and taken care of her…_almost_. But then you leave her alone to take care of this child? What kind of monster are you? She's twenty years old! And pregnant! And you don't even check in to see if she's okay? You hook up with some hot new jockey and Europe and leave her to deal with all of this?

"Again, I could have forgiven you if you had just made sure she was okay and safe. _Then_ let her raise this baby with her _family_. But no, you come back and expect to be part of something you abandoned months ago.

"Get a clue, Connolly. She doesn't need you."

Without another word, junior turned around and walked back in his house, slamming the door behind him in Kerry's face.

---

Matt heard the door slam and he wished he could be there to see what was going on. Jean, Todd, and Gillian were standing in a circle around him, nervous and anxious.

"Matt?" Junior's voice whispered through the phone.

"Junior, what's going on?" he asked, glad to hear his friend.

"She's safe, Matt." He breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed, 'Kris is safe' to his family. "What happened?"

"Kerry was here. I don't know why he was here today, but---"

"That's why I was trying to tell you, earlier…but you wouldn't listen to me."

"It doesn't matter. She's safe with me."

"Okay. Thanks, Junior. Keep in touch, alright."

"Will do, man." The two hung up and Matt turned to the others.

"She's fine. Junior won't tell me details, but she's safe."

"That's wonderful," Jean sighed.

"I'm really sorry, Matt." Todd muttered. His older brother enveloped him in a big hug.

"It's fine. She's fine. We're fine."

---

Junior groaned and sat down in the chair across from his couch, not wanting to disturb Kris. He rubbed his temples, furious at Kerry and worried about Kris.

How was she going to deal with all of this? Kerry obviously wanted to be a part of this baby's life. Was Kris strong enough to say no? Did she truly _want _to say no? Or did she secretly wish she and Kerry could be a big happy family with this child?

Junior wished he knew the answers to these questions. It would make things a lot easier.

"Hey," Kris soft voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Hey, you," he replied, returning to his seat next to her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Junior," she mumbled, laying back into his warm body.

"Yeah?" He stroked her hair, breathing in the smell of her.

"Can you come lay in bed with me?" Junior's eyebrows raised in question. She frowned slightly. "Just…to be with me. Hold me. Keep me safe?"

He softened, smiling at her. "Always."

---

**A/N **- Okay, two cutesy chapters in a row. You know something has gotten into me. Must have been that Instant Star episode and the previews for next week:3 Oh, yeah! Anyway, review, please! I love to hear from you guys!

-JQ-


	5. Not Everything Was Supposed to Come True

**A/N** – Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. For one, I didn't have anywhere to take this (pout). Plus, there hasn't been a new Wildfire episode in weeks (sobs). So, I had no inspiration. But then I got Wildfire season 1 on DVD :3 So, _boy_ am I inspired now!

(For anyone who wants to see it when I finish, I'm doing 2 sketches of Junior…one from the season finale when he tells Kris he loves her and they look they're going to kiss. And another when he is riding the horse in "Lost and Found." Cutesy-cowboy alert! PM me and I'll send you a link when I'm done!

REVIEW, PLEASE!

Love,  
JQ

---

Chapter Five – Feel You Everywhere

---

Kris rested her head on her hands and looked at Junior laying on the bed next to her. He looked so peaceful—eyes closed, chest rising and falling in perfect time. She wished every moment could be so perfect.

"Junior, are you asleep?" she asked quietly. His eyes fluttered open.

"No," he whispered, a smile forming slowly on his lips. "Sleeping in the same bed as you? Are you crazy?"

"Junior Davis," she scolded playfully. "I'm nine months pregnant with another man's baby. Watch your mouth."

Junior frowned, obviously hurt.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that," she muttered.

"Okay." Junior rolled over, his back facing Kris.

"Junior…don't…"

"I'm not doing anything. That's the problem."

"Junior…"

"I'm tired. Let's get some sleep."

"Junior, please," she begged quietly, but he was silent. She sighed and collapsed back on the bed.

---

Junior waited until he heard Kris' breathing become regular and her soft snoring filling the room. Getting up from the bed, he made his way over to the window. Moonlight reflected onto every surface and stars sprinkled the sky.

_Does she not even get it? Doesn't she see it? Doesn't she feel it? Or am I just crazy? Is she still hung up on Kerry? That man will never stop ruining my life, will he?_

"Junior?" Kris' faint voice broke into his thoughts and he spun around. She was lying on her side, a panic-stricken look on her face.

Worried, he rushed over to her side. Tears were traveling down her delicate, and yet strong face. "Hey, it's okay...Don't cry."

"Junior, it's time," she choked out, agony twisting her features.

"Time for what?"

"It's time," she repeated, groaning.

Junior's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh, my God. Okay...What do we need?"

"Just call an ambulance. And grab my coat." Kris exhaled deeply as the contraction lessened. Her calm demeanor returned and she sat up, moving her feet to the ground.

"Kris, I could get you to the hospital before an ambulance got here," he said, worry creasing his face.

"Fine," she groaned, another contraction coming quickly. "Just hurry."

"Okay." Kris tried to stand, Junior's arm around her for support. Grabbing her coat on their way through the living room, the two of them stumbled out to his car. Kris relaxed into the backseat, lying down, and Junior raced to the driver's door. He started the car and pulled out in a fury.

"Slow down!" Kris commanded, holding her belly with care and breathing heavily. "Unless you want this baby to be born in your car."

"Sorry." Junior stole a look at her, a nervous expression on his face.

---

Matt groaned as the phone rang next to him. He picked it up, annoyed. "Hello?"

"Matt, is that you?"

"Junior?" Kris' scream drifted through the phone and Matt jumped. "What's that noise?"

His response was sputtered. "It's Kris...we...way...hospital..."

"Junior, talk slow. The phone's breaking up." Matt readjusted himself on the couch. "Did you say you and Kris are on your way to the hospital? Is everything okay?"

"She's...have the baby..." The phone line was silent for a moment. "Oh...God. She's gonna...the baby. I...you go..."

"Wait, wait!" Matt heard a click. Groaning, he grabbed his mother's keys from the table and ran for the door.

---

"Are you okay?" Kris asked through her deep breathing. Another contraction was coming--quickly--but Junior didn't look too well.

"Yeah, I guess." Junior was trying to match her breathing patterns, obviously trying to calm himself down. "You?" he added as an afterthought.

"Yeah." An awkward silence settled in the car, until Junior let out a scream of rage. "What? What is it!"

"Damn it!" he screamed, slowing the car and putting into park. Hopping out, he took a few steps forward.

A tree had fallen in the middle of the road. There was _no_ way Junior was going to be able to get the car around it. Rushing back to the car, he got back in the driver's seat and turned off the car.

"What wrong?" Kris asked, worry in her voice.

"Road's blocked," he muttered, wringing his hands through his hair.

Kris flinched as another contraction took hold of her. "Oh, God!" she screamed, hands gripping her stomach tightly. Junior watched helplessly until her face relaxed and she looked at him. "Isn't there another way?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope. This is the only road to the hospital." He shook his head. "Welcome to Freemont."

"Calm down. We'll figure something out," Kris said.

Junior pounded his fists on the steering wheel, then spun around to look at Kris. "What's there to figure? You're having a baby. The end!"

She took a deep breath. "Well, I've read a lot of books. I didn't know how I was going to deliver the baby...so I did some research on home births, and---"

"Oh, no...Oh, no..." Junior shook his head, eyes wide.

"Hey," Kris grinned, "just think. At least it's not your Porsche, right?"

He smirked sarcastically. "Always the optimist." He reached back and stroked her cheek gently. Kris smiled at him.

Suddenly, another contraction came and Kris seized Junior's hand in a death grip. He cringed at the pain, then forced a smile. "Whoa, those are close," he commented.

The contraction subsided and Kris sighed. "Yeah, the doctors always told me I could probably look forward to a quick labor--especially for my first time. Something about riding, and good muscles."

"Oh, that's wonderful," Junior pulled out his cell phone, dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Kris asked, curious.

"An ambulance."

"But you said--"

"That was before you started telling me we should deliver your baby in my backseat." He frowned. "Damn, no signal."

"What do you want to do now?" she asked timidly, the situation finally catching up to her.

"Let's head back to town and see if we can get any help," he suggested.

"Okay."

Junior put the keys back in the ignition and turned. But nothing happened. He tried again, but the engine refused to turn over.

"Oh, my God. You've got to be kidding me!" he pounded his fists into the steering wheel.

"Junior!" Kris groaned and reached forward, gripping his arm forcefully, as another contraction occurred. "It's getting closer!"

"What can I do?" he asked, facing her.

"Junior," she pleaded, eyes wide. "I believe in you. We can do this...together."

Junior gulped nervously and pressed his lips together. Then he nodded, holding her hand tenderly. "Okay."

---

**A/N **- Oh, my God! Will Kris give birth to her baby in Junior's car? Will everything be okay?

Find out next time!

**-JQ-**


	6. Pride and Joy

A/N – This is it, y'all. Final chapter. ( I know. I can't believe it's been like, forever since I've updated. I missed Wildfire and the new season has inspired me to finish this finally.

Let me know what you think.

Love,  
JQ

---

**Chapter Six – Pride & Joy**

---

Junior was trying to appear as calm as possible—it was what Kris needed. But inside, he was far from serenity. The only thing running through his mind at the moment was, 'Oh, my God! Kris is having her baby... _in my car_!' But he held her hand, squeezing it reassuringly each time her breathing quickened and she screamed in utter agony. "What can I do? What should I do?" he asked frantically.

"Get...in...the...back..." she muttered between clenched teeth. Releasing her hand for a moment, he hurried out his door and slipped in the door behind his, kneeling at her feet.

He reached out, taking her hand in his again. "I... I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted quickly.

"It's okay," she began, smiling at him warmly. She took a few deep breaths as another contraction took hold of her body. She groaned, deep and throaty, her fingernails digging into Junior's hand.

Junior cringed in pain, checking his cell phone again with his free hand. Still no signal. He swore under his breath and took a few slow, deep breaths with Kris, hoping her calming exercises worked for him too. "What's next?"

"I... I need you to help me slide my pants off," she said, locking eyes with him. Junior's normally bright eyes clouded over with worry and panic. Refusing to take her gaze off him, she watched him swallow hard and nod slowly.

Kris shifted her weight so he could slide the stretchy black fabric over her hips and down her legs. Before he could even pull the pants off her feet, another contraction shook her small frame and he rested his free hand on her bare leg, bracing himself against her tight grip and gut-wrenching screams. Moments later, she took a few forced breaths and muttered quick, "I'm sorry."

Junior frowned, "For what?"

"For... for...dragging you... into this..." She groaned softly, practicing a few different Lamaze breathing techniques.

"Kris," he started, looking at her carefully. "I've already told you... If I didn't want to be here... with you, taking care of you... and your baby... I wouldn't be. But I do. I want to be here. So just... just stop worrying about me, and start concentrating on your breathing... In, in, out... in, in, out..." She followed his command silently, trying to regulate her breathing and prepare for the next contraction.

---

Matt drove down the only road the hospital, hoping Kris and Junior had made it there okay. Squinting, he saw a car down the road stopped, and a tree blocking the path. His heart stopped as he got closer to the other vehicle and slowed his car to a crawl. It was Kris and Junior.

Throwing his truck into park, he jumped out and hurried over to his friends. "Kris! Junior!" His words echoed into the woods and he rushed over to the car, his mind racing.

---

Junior looked up at him, a distant look in his eyes. "Matt?"

"What... what's..." Kris couldn't finish her sentence before the next contraction came, and her words turned into screams.

Junior flinched as she tightened her grip on his hand, and he smiled up at his friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I... I was on my way to the hospital to see you guys... I was worried about you guys, and I... Why aren't you at the hospital?!"

Junior used his free hand to motion at the blocked road. "Tree's down."

"Junior... he... he... said... we... we could..." Kris mumbled, trying to control her breathing again after the last contraction had passed.

"Kris, breathe... In, in, out... in, in, out..." Junior said, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Before he could explain Kris' rambling, a soft siren sounded in the distance and Junior perked up. "Is that an ambulance? Is it coming this way? Why's it coming this way?"

Matt shrugged a bit. "When the phone was breaking up, I got worried and called an ambulance for you guys..."

Junior's eyes widened and he grabbed his friend's arm with his free hand. "Are you kidding?! That's amazing. I owe you one, buddy." He looked down at Kris, smiling brightly. "We're gonna get you that hospital after all..."

---

Matt sat in the uncomfortable metal chair, watching Junior pace back and forth, wringing his hands with each step. They had gotten Kris to the hospital almost an hour ago, but there was still no news.

"I don't get this!" Junior fumed, turning to stare at Matt. "When she was in my car, she was like, ready to have this baby! What the hell changed?!"

"Junior," Matt started, his voice low. "Calm down. Now."

Junior took a few deep breaths, running his hand through his hair. "Matt, she has to be okay. She has to be..." He collapsed into the chair next to his friend, burying his face in his hands.

Matt reached out and rested a hand on the other man's back. "Junior, she's gonna be fine. You know Kris... She's strong and she's going to be okay..."

"Ken Davis Junior?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Junior looked up and saw a doctor looking at him

"I'm Junior," he said slowly, standing and walking over to him, throwing a look over his shoulder at Matt, who merely smiled at his friend.

"Kris Furillo is asking for you," the doctor said simply, leading him down a hallway.

"Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Is everything okay?" he asked, bombarding the doctor with questions.

The doctor smiled, stopping in front of a door. "She's in here."

"Thank you," he muttered, walking through the open doorway. He gasped when he saw the sight in front of him. Kris was sitting up in bed, a tiny baby in her arms. The baby was completely still as Kris held it, smiling down at the new life in her arms. "Hey," he finally choked out.

She looked up and smiled warmly at him. "Hey..." Her voice was low and throaty when she greeted him. "Come over here... Meet my new baby boy..."

At her words, he took a few steps and stopped at the bedside, not sure what to say. "I... you... He looks beautiful..."

"Baby Furillo, meet Junior..." she said, and the baby looked up at Junior. Junior's voice caught in his throat and he held out a hand, stroking the baby's soft skin. Before Junior could say anything, the baby boy reached out a small hand and wrapped his tiny fingers around Junior's index finger, cooing softly.

"Oh, God," Junior muttered under his breath, blinking back tears.

"Junior," Kris said softly. He looked at her, his expression unreadable. "I... I need to ask you something..."

"Yes?"

"I... I wanted to know if... if maybe you... if you'd want to be the father?" Kris looked down at her lap. "I know you're not... the biological father, but... there's no one else I'd rather raise this baby with than you..."

A silence settled in the room before Junior exhaled slowly. "Kris?" She looked up at him, locking eyes with him. "I want to. I want to raise this baby with you, and be there for every step of the way... I want to learn how to be a parent, and I want to watch him grow... I can't imagine it any other way."

"Oh, Junior," she muttered, smiling gently and using her free hand to brush tears from her eyes.

He wrapped his other arm around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Kris..."

"I love you too, Junior."

The baby started crying quietly and Junior knelt down next to the bed, kissing the baby's forehead softly. "I love you too, little baby..." He looked at Kris. "Can I hold him?"

"Of course," she said, readjusting the baby's weight and handing him over.

Junior wrapped his arms around the baby's delicate form, holding him gently. "My God," he whispered. "He's so small... and beautiful... and perfect... Have you thought of a name?"

Kris shook her head. "I was thinking maybe Ken Davis III?"

Junior frowned at her. "No. This baby needs his own name..." He stroked the baby's small face, thinking. "He has to have a name... He's our pride and joy..."

Kris smiled. "That's it..."

Junior looked over at her, confused. "What's it?"

"Pride and Joy... PJ." Kris bit her bottom lip, watching Junior's reaction.

He nodded slowly. "Hmm, not too bad... PJ Furrilo..."

"PJ Davis," she corrected him.

Junior smiled and knelt down next to the bed. "PJ Davis... What do you think of that name, little guy?" The baby cooed softly and smiled up at them.

"I think he likes it," Kris said, wiping a stray tear from her eye.

"I do too," Junior agreed. He leaned over and kissed her temple softly.

It's perfect," Kris muttered, relaxing against him.

He smiled warmly at her, before turning his smile to the baby in his arms. "It really is."

---

A/N - okay, I'm done. What did we think? I've either got a cute epilogue planned or a whole new sequel. I can't do both. Anyone got any thoughts on which I should do?

Thanks again to everyone who read this story and put it on their favorites. You guys are the best! It means the world.


End file.
